Jasmine/Disney
Category:Characters | aliases = Princess Jasmine | film = | franchise = Aladdin film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Agrabah, Middle East | known relatives = Aladdin (husband) Sultan of Agrabah (father) Cassim (father-in-law) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Aladdin (1992) | final appearance = Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) | actor = }} Jasmine is a fictional princess and one of the main characters in the ''Aladdin'' film series produced by Walt Disney Pictures, which includes one feature film in 1992 called Aladdin as well as two direct-to-video sequels by Walt Disney Television Animation titled The Return of Jafar in 1994 and Aladdin and the King of Thieves in 1996. The character was voiced by actress Linda Larkin with Lea Salonga providing his singing voice. In The Return of Jafar, actress/singer Liz Callaway provides the singing voice for Princess Jamsine. Overview Biography Notes & Trivia * Princess Jasmine is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour, who appeared in the Arabic folk tale The Story of Aladdin featured in The Book of One Thousand and One Nights. * * Animators who worked on Princess Jasmine in the film Aladdin include Tony Anselmo, Aaron Blaise, Travis Blaise, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Teresa Eidenbock, Christine Lawrence, Daniel A. Gracey, Mark Henn, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Chang Yei Kim, Doug Krohn, Jang Woo Lee, Steve Lubin, Tamara Lusher, Monica Murdock, Laura Nichols, Ginny Parmele, Richard Rocha and Ron Westlund. * Princess Jasmine is one of the Disney Princesses. Merchandise relating to the character is often marketed under this brand. * In the original tale, Badroulbdour was fated to be married to the evil vizier of the Emperor before ultimately marrying Aladdin. In the animated series, the evil sorcerer is the counterpart to Jafar. Jafar does in fact try to make Princess Jasmine fall in love with him, but doing so violated the laws of genie magic. * Actress Linda Larkin almost lost out on working on Aladdin, even after having been signed on. Studio chief Jeffrey Katzenberg did not feel that Larkin's voice was forceful enough to pull of the intonations of a regal princess. After several grueling voice sessions with directors Ron Clements and John Musker, Katzenberg decided to keep her on. Jim Hill; Aladdin Central.org; April 13th, 2000 * In Aladdin, Princess Jasmine sings a duet with Aladdin (sung by Brad Kane) called "A Whole New World". It is the central love song of the film. Princess Jamine's lyrics are performed by Filipino singer Lea Salonga. * Princess Jasmine was one of the main characters on the Aladdin animated series, which aired for three seasons from 1994 to 1995 on CBS and in syndication. She was voiced by Linda Larkin, who also played the character in the films. * Princess Jasmine is a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. She is voiced by Linda Larkin and Kaori Asô. She is one of the Princesses of Heart in the series. * Princess Jasmine and Aladdin both teamed up with the Greek hero Hercules to survive the machinations of Hades - Lord of the Underworld, as well as Jafar in the "Hercules and the Arabian Night" episode of Hercules the animated series. This is one of the few occasions where characters from one Disney animated feature film crosses over with those from another animated feature film. * Princess Jasmine was one of the main characters featured in the musical theater adaptation of Aladdin where she was played by actress Courtney Reed. * Gold medalist figure skater Kristi Yamaguchi played Princess Jasmine in the 1995 stage production, Aladdin on Ice. * Princess Jasmine is a favored character amongst cos-players (people who like to create and dress up in costumes based on well-known pop culture figures). See also External Links * * Princess Jasmine at Wikipedia * * Princess Jasmine at the Disney Wiki * References ---- Category:Disney/Characters Category:Disney princesses Category:Aladdin (1992)/Characters Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)/Characters Category:Return of Jafar, The (1994)/Characters Category:Lea Salonga Category:Linda Larkin Category:Liz Callaway